Aurora
Aurora is host to several continents. There is Alf-heim to the west, east of that there is Amúdan, Belkrá, Valcóra and Katoréta, and east of that is Trathús. Most South of Aurora there is many islands all covered in massive ice sheets. There are five ages in total so far. There is much history aswell. There was once another continent called Aztrela however this was destroyed and all that now remains is Amúdan, Belkrá, Valcóra and Katoréta and a number of small to large islands. 'Age of Darkness' There was two continents, one to the west called Vac’nar and another to the east known as Aztrela . Vac’nar was covered by several different provinces all ruled by one powerful empire, The Kalt’ra . The empire stretched not only over Vac’nar but also down in the underworld below. They were at war with another empire who controlled the land of Aztrela. They were known as the Alexandrians . They however were not as cruel and harsh as the kalt’ra were to their people. Their people did not moslu live in poverty. Their capital city stretched for many miles. In the centre was a pristine palace that was the crown jewel of Alexandria . In the Kalt’ra capital, the people mostly live in very poor slums. It is only near the centre of the city that you will find any sort of decent living but even that is overshadowed by a dark central Spire . The spire stretch up into the sky as far as the eye could see past a thick black cloud that seemed to almost come from the spire itself. It is said that it stretched not only far up into the sky but also deep underground. The sun never did shine on this city, those clouds never seemed to disperse. The war between the Alexandrians and the Kalt’ra waged on for thousands of years. No side had an advantage. It was not until the kalt’ra learned about the art of Malnorá , a dark and powerful magic that the war leaned in their favour. They created a machine embedded with Malnorá magic called kal’norá (later became known as Omega by the Amúkan ). They sent these machines to Aztrela. They destroyed everything in their path. The city of Alexandria fell very quickly however, underneath the palace the Alexandrians’ greatest mages focused all their power into one great crystal until it exploded. It was so powerful, it left a crater large enough for the ocean to pour in. The continent was separated into several pieces. Many of the kal’norá were destroyed. The Kalt’ra had won the war. After several years of continuously using the Malnorá magics, they slowly became more and more corrupt, the Spire being the centre of it all. They eventually became so corrupt that their empire was dragged down into the underworld. The Spire collapsed down to the ground and for the first time in many generations, the sky cleared and the sun was shining on Vac’nar. Some of the Kalt’ranian empire still may exist down in the underworld, along with their terrible Malnorá created machines and the remnants of the Spire. The First Age of Aurora Long after the fall of the Kalt'ra, four new kingdoms formed from the remnants of Alexandria. They occupied the biggest portions of the remaining land of Aztrela. They eventually formed together. They built a meeting place on an island in the centre of all the land masses. There they changed all of their names to help them understand each other. Alpha , Beta , Gamma and Delta . Over time, some became thirsty for more power and began to expand to the other continents. Wars broke out. Alpha won every war it was in, it possesed the most advanced technology. Alpha however near the end of the first age began digging down to the underworld. During an expidition down there they discovered a machine from the ancient world, a Kal'norá. Not knowning what it was they studied it for some time and eventually they accidently activated it. It killed all the Alphans down in the chamber where it was held and it shot up to the surface destroying the old meeting place in the process. The Alphans called it Omega. They sent their entire airship fleet to deal with it along with Gamma's navy. The kal'norá destroyed both fleets and moved on destroying the kingdoms of Beta, Gamma and Delta. When it got to the Alphan capital city it was met only by their newest and most powerful airship. The two machines battled for some time before the airship's immensely powerful main cannon powered by an arcane crystal destroyed the kal'norá . After this battle, all known enterances into the underworld were sealed. The Second Age of Aurora Since the Alphans were the only remaining kingdom, they renamed themselves to the amúkan. They rebuilt their civilisation while very small camps and villages formed from what was left of the others. Over 300 years later on the continent of Belkrá the Amúkan came did not find the remnants of Gamma a threat. By the year 2A 643, these remnants reformed to create the Setrita Empire. 3 years later, the Setritans declared war on the Amúkan. They attacked the city of Theta first. The Amúkan sent their airship "The Bane of Omega " to the city but it was too late. After a 300year long war they finally got to the capital. They were unable to destroy it however. The Setritans eventually created a disease and released it on the Amúkan. The Amúkan slowly started to die off. Only a few survived but they were forced to leave their homeland and go to the city of Trakia which being underwater would be safe from not only the disease but the Steratans themselves. The Amúkan's capital city, Άλφα και το Ωμέγα still now remains there untouched however the Setritans stole the airship The Bane of omega for themselves. The land of Aurora was now completely under the control of the Setrita Empire. The Third Age of Aurora For 500years the Setrita Empire has contolled the land of Aurora harshly. Because of this many have started considering rebellion. In the small town of Karthú. The town grew to nearly the same size of the city of Káje. With the lord of Karthú not agreeing with the way the empire was being run he gained a lot of favour with the people. Many people who agreed with this views began moving to the city. This got the King of the empire very worried that they were going to try and overthrow him. He tried to have the lord of Karthú assasinated but this failed. This triggered a responce however by the rebels and the empire fell into civil war. The lord of the town Tria also sent down his forces from Amúdan to Belkrá. He was not there to help either side, he was there to stop the civil war. His armies however were not as large as the other two and quickly fell. The King however sent his navy to Karthú and began a siege, the town burned. The rebel armies had no chance of getting into Káje and there was not enough time to get back to Karthú. The lord of Karthú surrendered and was arrested. He was publically executed to discourage anyone from trying anything again. This only proved to strengthen the rebellion however. His youngest son, Airen swore revenge on the king. 3years later, the rebels had a new plan. They smuggled in explosives to the city of Káje. After all of them were in place they were detonated as a distraction, a group of assassins went for the king in the keep. They succeeded in killing the king after some time of searching for him. It was only an imposter however, no one knew the true location of the king. 3 days later he revealed himself. With the rebels in control of the city of Káje he started bombarding the city using the Amúkan airship The Bane of Omega. After a long battle the rebel navy eventually managed to take down the airship. The king was found dead at the crashsite. The town of Karthú now known as karthúla was made the new capital of the karthúlan empire. many of the colonies of the empire were given back to the people, mainly on the continents of Valcóra and Katoréta. The Fourth Age of Aurora 1000 years after the civil war of Setrita Karthulan empire has spread out to other places in Aurora. They have set up various colonies in the continent Alf-heim. On an island just off the coast of Valcóra, one of the Amúkan's old portals has opened once again. The Crogarians have entered Aurora from their land in the world of Crogar. They almost immediately set sail west and found the mainland. They began setting up a town there. Some travelled further finding a place in the mountains of Alkúr to set up their new capital city call Achen'Maridius. After travelling south they discovered the Marthosians who were a very peaceful people. The two became allies. The Crogarians began to spread around the rest of Aurora making some enemies along the way. After setting the city of Varenfield in 4A 677 the Dwarves of Kordrum declared war on the Crogarians for being on their land, and with the setting up a city only a few miles outside the karthulan city of Markúthus in 4A 665, tensions have been growing between the Crogarians and Karthulans for some time. War most likely would have aleady broke out if it was not for in 4A 706, the arrival of the Orcs in Aurora. The Orcs came in great numbers and set up many camps all across Aurora. They are ruthless. They attacked Marthosia because of their lack of defences which triggered a swift responce from the Crogarian military to help the Marthosians deal with the Orcs. The Orcs have also attack the Dwarves on the eastern side of Katoréta and the Karthulans on Amúdan. This war has been named by all, the War of Aurora.